Ringmaster
The Ringmaster is the main antagonist of Dumbo. Unlike other Disney villains before him, he doesn't show any signs of being a "villain" as all he is trying to do is run his circus the best he can and he just finds himself having to deal with the movie's titular hero, Dumbo. Role in the film In the beginning, the Ringmaster and his circus troupe were leaving for their next location on Casey Jr., their train with its own personality. Upon arrival, he begins to instruct his men and circus animals to construct the tent and set everything up. The following morning, he leads a parade which Dumbo was featured in but he ends up tripping on his ears. After the parade, as Dumbo is being picked on and bullied by some children, the Ringmaster darts in to find Miss Jumbo swatting at one of the children to protect Dumbo and he begins to show a more "villanous" side as his men strip Dumbo away from his mother and hold her mother down with many ropes. During the process, he is snagged by Miss Jumbo's trunk and thrown into a water barrel. He emerges, soaking wet, begins to grumble and has his own shirt swat him in the face as it shrinks. After the incident, he locks Miss Jumbo away in a separate circus car, labeling it "Mad Elephant" via wooden sign. He then goes on to talk with one of his men about a new act: the Pyramid of Pachyderms, a trick where he would construct a pyramid of elephants balancing on a single ball. His plans are overheard by Timothy and Dumbo, who soon want to get in the act and Timothy manages to slip Dumbo into the act by giving the Ringmaster the idea as he is sleeping. During the act, Dumbo is all set to go. But his own ears trip him up and he ends up missing his jump and colliding with the ball and not only knocks all the elephants down, but tears apart the circus tent and sends the patrons fleeing from fear. The Ringmaster becomes so angry that he recasts Dumbo as a clown, letting him be humiliated by his fellow clowns and forced to do crude and abusive slap stick comedy. He does not re-appear until Dumbo discovers his ability to fly and shocks him during his act by flying over his head. During the film's end, it seems the Ringmaster has reformed and makes Dumbo his number one star (though it is not even shown as the film finishes on Dumbo and his mother). In Disney's Villains Revenge, The Ringmaster tries to make the audience laugh at Dumbo, but the player impresses the audience by make the correct positions and The Clowns got hit and went through the heights and the audience cheered and Dumbo flies once again. They meet for the second time because he, Hook, the Queen and the Queen of Hearts stole the story endings and the player defeats Circus Guards and the jack-in-the-boxes. As the Ringmaster tries to throw a pie at him, the player throws a pie at him and the audience laughed at the Ringmaster and he fainted in defeat. Category:Dumbo Villains Category:Fat Villains Category:Males Category:Not completely evil Category:Friendly Villains Category:Nice Villains Category:Humans Category:Grumpy villains Category:Reformed